I've Fallen For You
by lexlovesya
Summary: "I've fallen for you." Four words that can change a relationship. If interpreted correctly. See if Dean and Cas understand what it is they mean in this one shot. Dastiel.


_**Sup peeps. This is an idea of a one shot I've had for a few months. I hope you like it. This story takes place some time before season 8 and after season 4. **_

_**I've Fallen For You**_

_oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox_

**Dean's POV: **Dean Winchester was driving down the highway. He and Sam had an argument and he was trying to blow off some steam.

"I can't believe he even accused me of that. I have not fallen for Cas. There's just no way." But saying it out loud made him realise it was true. "Great, I've fallen in love with an angel. Perfect." Dean already knew that he could never tell anyway, not even Sam. He would deny it for the rest of his life if he had to, but no one would ever find out he was in love with, "CAS?" Dean said as he pushed his foot on the break. Castiel was standing in the middle of the road looking straight at Dean's car.

"Dean," Castiel said as Dean got out of the car.

"Cas, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean ran towards him.

"I've fallen for you Dean." The angel said as he looked into the hunter's eyes.

"What?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Castiel took a step towards him.

"I've fallen for you Dean."

"I...Me too. I've fallen for you Cas." Castiel looked confused. _That can't be good. _Dean thought.

"How is that possible. You were never an angel." Castiel finally asked. _That's what he meant. God I'm so stupid! _

"I was joking Cas." Dean said, heartbroken. Of course Castiel didn't love him, he was too imperfect for an angel.

"Falling is not a joking matter." Castiel said getting into the car. "I no longer am welcome in heaven Dean."

"I'm sorry. I thought it'd cheer you up." Dean said following him. "So do you still have some angel juice or what?"

"No I no longer have access to heaven's power. You look unhappy." Castiel said bluntly.

"Yeah well I'm not." Dean said turning up the music. He used every ounce of self control to keep him from telling Castiel the truth. He couldn't. _Cas will never feel the same. _

**Castiel's POV: **Castiel remembered what the last thing he'd been told before he fell was.

"You have too many feelings for the Winchester boy."

Castiel knew right away that they were referring to Dean but he didn't get what they might by "too many feelings." What exactly did they think he felt? He cared for Dean but it wasn't interfering with his work. He just didn't understand what the problem had been.

"I've fallen for you Cas." Dean's words echoed in his memory, sending an unusual shiver up his spine. Quickly Cas stole a glance at Dean. He knew that Dean was attractive in a physical sense, otherwise he wouldn't attract women so easily. However, Castiel felt a strange attraction to Dean's soul, as if they had once been part of the same one but somehow split. It was how he'd found Dean in hell so fast. It should have taken him days to find him but as soon as they breached the gates, he knew where he was immediately. Perhaps that was why he'd fallen in front of Dean's car.

"I've fallen for you Cas." Those words echoed again in Castiel's mind. Something about the way Dean said it caused a weird feeling to stir inside him. As if he'd eaten something warm and it was traveling throughout his body. It was strange but not unpleasant. He wanted to ask Dean about it but something in his expression told him he wasn't in a good mood. Castiel had said something or done something to upset him, only he didn't know what. He'd ask Sam about it later, when Dean wasn't around.

**Dean's POV: **Dean entered the hotel room and was met by Sam's apologies.

"Dean I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that about, Cas! You're here." Sam smiled at the angel and then shot Dean a smug look. _I'm gonna hear about this later. _He thought as he sat down on his bed. "So Cas, what brings you here."

"I've fallen from heaven." Cas said bluntly. "May I use your shower?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said closing the door.

"Thank you." Castiel went into the bathroom.

"Soooo..." Sam said.

"So what?" Dean looked at his brother.

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"Dammit, Sammy, we've already been over this." Dean lowered his voice. "I'm not in love with Cas."

"Dean it's perfectly fine if you are."

"Sam, just let it go." Dean stood up and went to the fridge. "Where's my pie?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry I forgot to get it."

"Son of a bitch. Fine. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

"Dean where are you going?" Sam asked following his brother out the door.

"To get some freaking pie!" Dean said getting into the impala.

"You can't run from your emotions forever Dean!" Sam called after him as he pulled out.

"Watch me." Dean said to himself, stepping hard on the gas.

**Castiel's POV: **Castiel came out of the bathroom and looked around the hotel room.

"Where's Dean?" He asked Sam.

"He went to get some pie about 15 minutes ago. He should be back soon." Sam responded. Castiel sat on Dean's bed before turning on the television. After a few moments Sam spoke again. "Hey Cas, did Dean do or say something weird to you at all today?"

"What do you mean by weird?" Castiel asked without turning away from the tv.

"You know, weird. Something that didn't quite make sense."

"Well he did say one thing that was very impossible."

"What?"

"I told him that I'd fallen and he said he'd also fallen." Cas kept his eyes straight, but that weird feeling was coming back again.

"What were your exact words?" Sam's tone made Cas look at him.

"I said, 'I've fallen for you Dean.'"

"...What did Dean say." Sam's face held a look of urgency.

"I've fallen for you Cas." Sam burst out laughing. "It is strange. Dean can't fall he isn't an angel."

"No Cas. When a person says they've fallen they mean in love. Dean is in love with you Cas." Sam said and then started laughing again. Castiel was stunned. Dean was in love? With him? The feeling washed over him again and this time he understood what it meant. He understood what the angels had meant. Castiel stood up, sensing Dean's arrival and ran outside.

**Dean's POV: **Dean got out of his car holding his pie and started making his way towards the hotel room when Castiel ran outside. _Just what I needed. _Dean sighed as he kept walking.

"Dean!" Castiel called his name, meeting him halfway to the room.

"What is it Cas?"

"I've fallen for you Dean!" Castiel said after taking a breath. Dean's heart started beating for a second before he remembered what happened earlier.

"I know Cas, you already told me." Dean tried to get past him but Castiel grabbed his shoulders and pressed his lips against Dean's. When he pulled away Dean stared at him stunned. Castiel smiled.

"I meant in your way."

**The End.**


End file.
